Credits for Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Opening credits ;Starring: * William Shatner * Leonard Nimoy * DeForest Kelley ;Co-Starring * James Doohan * George Takei * Walter Koenig * Nichelle Nichols ;Also Starring: * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Jane Wyatt as Amanda * Majel Barrett as Commander Chapel * Robert Ellenstein as The Council President * John Schuck as The Klingon Ambassador * Brock Peters as Admiral Cartwright * Robin Curtis as Lt. Saavik :and * Catherine Hicks as Gillian ;Executive Consultant * Gene Roddenberry ;Music by * Leonard Rosenman ;Edited by * Peter E. Berger ;Production Designer * Jack T. Collis ;Director of Photography * Don Peterman, ASC ;Executive Producer * Ralph Winter ;Based on Star Trek Created by * Gene Roddenberry ;Story by * Leonard Nimoy & Harve Bennett ;Screenplay by * Steve Meerson & Peter Krikes : and * Harve Bennett & Nicholas Meyer ;Produced by * Harve Bennett ;Directed by * Leonard Nimoy Closing credits ;Cast: * Kirk – William Shatner * Spock – Leonard Nimoy * McCoy – DeForest Kelley * Scotty – James Doohan * Sulu – George Takei * Chekov – Walter Koenig * Uhura – Nichelle Nichols * Amanda – Jane Wyatt * Gillian – Catherine Hicks * Sarek – Mark Lenard * Lt. Saavik – Robin Curtis * Federation Council President – Robert Ellenstein * Klingon Ambassador – John Schuck ;Starfleet Personnel: * Admiral Cartwright – Brock Peters * Starfleet Communications Officer – Michael Snyder * Starfleet Display Officer – Michael Berryman * Saratoga Science Officer – Mike Brislane * Commander Rand – Grace Lee Whitney * Alien Communications Officer – Jane Wiedlin * Starship Captain – Vijay Amritraj * Commander Chapel – Majel Barrett * Saratoga Helmsman – Nick Ramus * Controller #1 – Thaddeus Golas * Controller #2 – Martin Pistone ;In Old San Francisco: * Bob Briggs – Scott DeVenney * Lady in Tour – Viola Stimpson * 1st Garbageman – Phil Rubenstein * 2nd Garbageman – John Miranda * Antique Store Owner – Joe Knowland * Waiter – Bob Sarlatte * Cafe Owner – Everett Lee * Joe – Richard Harder * Nichols – Alex Henteloff * Pilot – Tony Edwards * Elderly Patient – Eve Smith * Intern #1 – Tom Mustin * Intern #2 – Greg Karas * Young Doctor – Raymond Singer * Doctor #1 – David Ellenstein * Doctor #2 – Judy Levitt * Usher – Theresa E. Victor * Jogger – James Menges * Punk on Bus – Kirk Thatcher ;Naval Personnel: * FBI Agent – Jeff Lester * Shore Patrolman – Joe Lando * CDO – Newell Tarrant * Electronics Technicians: ** Mike Timoney (Electronics Technician #1) ** Jeffrey Martin (Electronics Technician #2) * Marine Sargent – 1st Sgt Joseph Naradzay, USMC * Marine Lieutenant – 1stLt Donald W. Zautcke, USMC ;Stunt Coordinator: * R.A. Rondell ;Stunt Double for William Shatner * John Meier ;Stunt Double for Leonard Nimoy * Gregory Barnett ;Stunts: * Steve M. Davison * Clifford T. Fleming (Stunt helicopter pilot) * Eddie Hice * Bennie E. Moore, Jr. (Starfleet technician) * Charles Picerni, Jr. * Sharon Schaffer * Spike Silver (Stunt double for Walter Koenig) ;Unit Production Manager * Mel Efros ;First Assistant Directors * Patrick Kehoe * Douglas E. Wise ;Second Assistant Director * Frank Capra III ;Visual Effects Supervisor * Ken Ralston ;Associate Producers * Brooke Breton * Kirk Thatcher ;Casting by * Amanda Mackey ;Casting Administrator * Bill Shepard ;Camera Operator * Keith Peterman ;First Assistant Photographer * Kenneth Nishino ;Second Assistant Photographer * Jay Peterman ;Sound Mixer * Gene S. Cantamessa, CAS ;Boom Operator * Steven G. Cantamessa ;Utility * Mark Jennings ;Special Effects Supervisor * Michael Lantieri ;Special Effects * Clay Pinney * Brian Tipton * Don Elliott * Robert Spurlock * Tim Moran ;Costumes Designed by * Robert Fletcher ;Men's Wardrobe Supervisors * James Linn * Eric Harrison ;Men's Wardrobe * Joseph Markham * Dan Bronson ;Women's Wardrobe * Mary Etta Lang ;Makeup Artists * Wes Dawn * Jeff Dawn * James L. McCoy ;Hairstlylist * Silvia Abascal ;Additional Hairstylists * Carol O'Connell * Monique DeSart ;Script Supervisor * Lily LaCava ;Chief Lighting Technician * Kal Manning ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians * Lloyd Gowdy * Frank McKane ;First Company Grip * Calvin Sterry ;Second Company Grips * Waverly Smothers * Mike Brooker ;Dolly Grip * Richard Dow ;Set Decorator * John Dwyer ;Property Master * Ron Greenwood ;Assistant Property Master * Kaye Trapp ;Lead Person * Bart Susman ;Property Persons * Charles Sertin * Huey Duval * Bill Dolan ;Construction Coordinator * Dick Bayard ;Construction Foreperson * John H. Matheson ;Paint Foreperson * Ed Charnock ;Standby Painter * Jerry Gadette ;Art Directors * Joe Aubel * Pete Smith ;Assistant Art Directors * Joe Hubbard * Nilo Rodis ;Set Designers * Dan Gluck * James Bayliss * Richard Berger ;Location Managers * Michael Mann * Michael Meehan ;Transportation Coordinator * Stu Statterfield ;Transportation Captain * Ray McLaughlin ;Craft Services * Tom Jones ;Unit Publicist * Andrew Lipshultz ;Still Photographer * Bruce Birmelin ;Assistant Film Editors * George Villaseñor * Thomas Bryant ;Negative Cutting by * Reel People, Inc. ;Color Timer * Bob Raring ;Title Design by * Dan Curry * Harry Moreau ;Sound Effects by * Mark Mangini ;Sound Effects Editors * David Stone, MPSE * Michael J. Benavente * Warren Hamilton, MPSE * Stephen Flick, MPSE ;Special Sound Effects * John Pospisil * Alan Howarth * George Budd ;Foley Editors * Solange Schwalbe * Tim Mangini ;Foley by * Dan O'Connell * Ellen Heuer ;ADR Editor * Nick Korda ;Assistant Editors * Destiny Borden * Christopher Flick ;Sound Effects Recordist * Doug Hemphill ;Supervising Music Editor * Else Blangsted ;Music Editor * David Marshall ;Additional Music Score by * Leonard Rosenman and The Yellowjackets ;Orchestrations * Ralph Ferraro ;Music Scoring Mixer * Dan Wallin ;Scoring * Record Plant Scoring ;Re-recording Mixers * Terry Porter * Dave Hudson * Mel Metcalfe ;Underwater Director of Photography * Jack Cooperman, ASC ;Production Coordinator * Gina Neilson ;Production Auditor * Robert Cecil Thorson ;Assistant Production Auditor * John R. Craig ;DGA Trainee * Joe Adamson ;Voice Casting * Barbara Harris ;Assistant to Mr. Nimoy * Ori Seron ;Assistants to Mr. Bennett * Sylvia Rubinstein * Brigette Roux-Lough ;Assistant to Mr. Winter * Rebeca R. Brookshire ;Assistant to Mr. Roddenberry * Susan Sackett ;Production Assistants * Susan Smith * Kevin F. Barry ;Visual Effects Produced at * Industrial Light & Magic, Marin County, CA ;Effects Director of Photography * Don Dow ;Visual Effects Art Director * Nilo Rodis ;Optical Supervisor * Ralph Gordon ;Whale Design & Project Supervisor * Walt Conti ;Visual Effects Editor * Mike Gleason ;Matte Painting Supervisor * Chris Evans ;Model Shop Supervisor * Jeff Mann ;Animation Supervisor * Ellen Lichtwardt ;General Manager, ILM * Warren Franklin ;Visual Effects Coordinator * Erik Jensen ;Production Manager, ILM * Ed Hirsch ;Storyboard Artist * John Bell ;Cameraman Operators * Selwyn Eddy III * John V. Fante * Peter Daulton * Toby Heindel * Pat Sweeney ;Assistant Camerapersons * Ray Gilberti * Jo Carson * Pete Kozachic * Marty Rosenberg ;Optical Camera Operators * Don Clark * Dave McCue * Jim Hagedorn ;Optical Lineup * Peg Hunter * Bruce Vecchitto ;Optical Coordinator * Lori J. Nelson ;Lab Technicians * Tim Geideman * Todd Heindel ;Whale Mold Supervisor * Sean Casey ;Whale Mechanical Designer * Rick Anderson ;Whale Operators/Puppeteers * Tony Hudson * Mark Miller ;Underwater Whale Photography * Pete Romano ;Assistant Effects Editor * Terry Peck ;Matte Photography Supervisor: * Craig Barron ;Matte Artists * Frank Ordaz * Caroleen Green * Sean Joyce ;Matte Photography * Randy Johnson ;Chief Modelmaker * Larry Tan ;Modelmakers * Eric Christensen * Paul Kraus ;Animation Camera Operators * Bruce Walters * Jay Riddle ;Rotoscope Artist * Ellen Ferguson ;Visual Consultant * Ralph McQuarrie ;Pyrotechnician * Bob Finley, Jr. ;Stage Technicians * Brad Jerrell * Dick Dova * Mike Olague ;Production Assistant * Ned Gorman ;Time Travel * ILM Computer Graphics ;Creatures Created by * Richard Snell Designs ** Dale Brady ** Craig Caton ** Allen Feuerstein ** Shannon Shea ** Brian Wade ** Nancy Nimoy ;Computer Animation and Tactical Displays * Video Images ** John Wash ** Richard Hollander * Novocom, Inc. ** Jim Gerken ** Mark Peterson ** Michael Okuda ;Video Supervisor: * Hal Landaker ;Chief Engineer: * Alan Landaker ;Process Coordinator: * Donald Hansard, Sr. ;Theme from Star Trek Television Series: * Music by Alexander Courage ;Genesis Project by: * Craig Huxley ;I Hate You * Written by Kirk Thatcher * Arranged by Mark Mangini * Performed by Edge of Etiquette ;Original Soundtrack Album Available on: * MCA Records and Tapes ;The Producers extend special thanks to: * Monterey Bay Aquarium, Monterey, California * Humpback Whale Sounds, Courtesy of Roger Payne and New York Zoological Society * Mark Ferrari and Debbie Glockner-Ferrari of the Humpback Whale Fund * Howard Weinstein * * Apple Computer Company * Roy Danchick ;The Producer also gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of the Department of the Navy and the department of Defense and the following individuals: * RAdm Charles Reynolds McGrail * Capt. Walter Davis * Lt. Sandra Stairs * Lt. Lee Saunders * Mr. John Horton ;And the Officers and Men of: * * Marine Detachment, USS Ranger * US Coast Guard, Long Beach * US Coast Guard, San Francisco ;Additional Optical Effects by * Westheimer Company ; Sound by: * Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios ; Color by: * Technicolor ; Filmed in: * Panavision ;Co-Produced by: * Industrial Light & Magic Voyage Home, The es:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (créditos)